The present invention relates to a fixing device for fixing a video camera or the like to a stationary support in a desired elevational and azimuth angular position.
Tripods are conventionally used for supporting a video camera or the like in a desired position for videotaping outdoor activities. However, for this purpose the tripod is too bulky to be carried with the camera and other equipment and adds extra weight to the whole equipment which must be carried from place to place during family trips.
To eliminate the need for the above tripod a fixing device has been developed. The known fixing device comprises a single clamp adapted to be clamped to a vertical support and a mounting base adapted to threadably engage with the video camera or the like. The mounting base is operatively connected to the clamp and held in a desired elevational angular position with a thumbscrew. This type of fixing device, however, is not capable of clamping itself to a horizontal bar or any other tilted support while permitting the camera to be oriented in a desired position. This is inconvenient for outdoor recreational activities.